Undercover
by hellfire666
Summary: Ban and kazuki are undercover as a married couple to finish their job. Ginji is only backup. Why did Ban accept the job? Read to find out... R&R please!
1. In the beginning

> > Hi everyone! This is my first fan fic. I hope you like it! Anyway, please read and review... I will try to update soon. I got the pairing idea from reading "Photo Shoot", a fic by Pa-Lee.
>> 
>> **Disclaimer: **I do not own Get Backers or any of their characters, no matter how much I admire them. (Awww...sob...sob...)
>> 
>> * * *
>
>> It was another boring day. Himiko was riding her bike around town when she thought of dropping by the Honky Tonk to get a cup of coffee (and to see Ban ), since she had nothing else to do.  
  
As she went in, a cheerful Natsumi greeted her... "Ohayo Himiko!" she said in her usual perky manner. "Master isn't here now, but I think I can help you."  
  
Natsumi's smile freaked Himiko out. It was like she was a Barbie doll, with her smile never fading away. Don't Barbies ever get tired?  
  
Nobody can hate Natsumi, nomatter how freakishly perky she may be.  
  
"Uhm..." Himiko replied, looking at the Get Backers arguing in the background. "What happened?"  
  
**In the background...  
  
**"I'm never going to accept this stupid job!" Ban said in the background, with his teeth clenched, ready to fight.  
  
"Neither am I!!!" Kazuki followed, as he opted to use the Fuuchoin strings, his face oozing with anger and embarrassment.  
  
They looked at each other as if they were Hyena & Lion ready to fight over fresh, raw meat.
>> 
>> **Back to Himiko and Natsumi**
>> 
>> Natsumi replied to Himiko's question with a searching-for-an-answer look "Eto... earlier this morning..."  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
Hevn entered the Honky Tonk, bringing Kazuki in and said "Hi everyone! I've got a job for you!"  
  
"Hevn-san!" Chibi-Ginji said as he hugged Hevn's leg.  
  
Ban saw that Hevn brought Kazuki in only because Kazuki would take part in the job. "Oi. Hevn, do we really need Kazuki to help in this job? Can't we handle the job ourselves? Why do we need him?"  
  
"Yeah, you need him. The client wanted Kazuki to help."
>> 
>> "That sucks" Ban muttered, lighting his cigarette.
>> 
>> Hevn sat down and explained the job "The client just dumped her boyfriend a few weeks ago. Her boyfriend got pissed off and stole her 18-karat gold necklace given to her by her mother just before she died. And she really wants it back..."  
  
Hevn was cut-off when Ban butted in and said, "That's easy. I'll just use my evil eye and..."  
  
"Iie. You can't. The man is partly blind. That won't take any effect. Besides, the client gave a few conditions for the job. She wants it to be a harmless and undercover job, so nobody would really notice. If her boyfriend knows, he will come back and kill her. She can't tell the police 'coz she has no proof."  
  
"So why did you want my help? The job sounds easy enough." Kazuki said, sounding a bit irritated that Hevn dragged him all the way to the Honky Tonk for nothing.  
  
Hevn hesitated but answered Kazuki's question "The client's ex-boyfriend has a program that helps married couples get closer together. The only way you can reach him is for you and Ban to be undercover as a married couple. Ginji will only serve as backup, incase something goes wrong."
>> 
>> It was like their minds went blank when she said that. They had a dazed, clueless expression (excpet for Ginji, who liked the idea of the job, since he thought that it would be nice seeing Ban acting like a husband and Kazuki acting as a wife).
>> 
>> Before they realized it, they were arguing and practically biting their heads off.
>> 
>> **END FLASHBACK  
  
**Himiko couldn't help but laugh. She needed a good laugh. She was laughing hysterically until Hevn shouted "EVERYONE, SHUT UP!!!"  
  
Ban muttered, "That was unexpected"... "Hevn, how much are we going to receive if we ever accept this job, not that we are or anything, but you get the point...".  
  
Hevn was glad he was finally interested in something she was going to say
>> 
>> "Each of you are going to receive.."
>> 
>> Everyone was looking at Hevn, suddenly interested.
>> 
>> "Two"
>> 
>> The whole room was silent, except for Hevn, who was talking (duh!). Their stares looked like those of a zombie.
>> 
>> "Million" Ban was drooling (I know it's gross, but I couldn't think of anything else.)
>> 
>> "Dollars"  
  
Kazuki, Ban, and Ginji's jaws dropped. They were so wide; you could probably drive a car into it (hey, anything is possible! )
>> 
>> "M...Mi...Millionaires." Ginji said softly, almost talking to himself.
>> 
>> Ban sobbed and said in his Chibi form. "I'll take the job!" Hevn smiled at what he said and was wondering how the Get Backers would complete this mission.
>> 
>> Kazuki also had to accept, since he didn't have a choice. If he didn't accept, Ban would hunt him down; judging from Ban's happy and partially evil look. Kazuki knew that you should never make Ban unhappy.
>> 
>> Anyway, who could resist Ban and Ginji's charm?
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> Well, that's my first Chapter. Did you like it? Please review! This is my first fic and I'm not really good at writing fics but I tried. Thanks for reading! I'll update soon.  
  
Oh yeah, and if you see any corrections, please tell me via reviews. You can never be too mean (I don't really care if you act like Simon Cowell from American Idol... I like Simon Cowell F.Y.I.)


	2. Kazuki's makeover

> > > Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter. It's really weird, but hopefully not OOC.  
  
Anyway, R & R please! I hope this chapter won't bore you.
>>> 
>>> My next chapter will probably be better. I have the idea already, but I'm too lazy to write it. I'll do it tomorrow or next week. Anyway, it doesn't take that long to write a chapter if you've got the whole idea in your head.
>>> 
>>> * * *
>>> 
>>> **In the shopping mall  
  
**"Iie! I'm not coming out!" Kazuki hissed from behind the dressing room. He was apparently trying on a dress and was too embarrassed to come out.  
  
Ban knocked on the dressing room door, forcing himself not to laugh and quickly replied "Kazuki! Don't be a baby! You're wasting my time! If you don't come out, then I'll break in."  
  
Kazuki knew that Ban would never do that because he has no money to pay for the broken door. But Kazuki knew that he had no way out. 
>>> 
>>> "Fine. I will be out in a couple of minutes." He said gloomily.  
  
Kazuki rarely gets frustrated; but when he does, he acts like a totally different person. He doesn't change dramatically; but when he does, he looks and acts meaner, and he doesn't have that "soft" tone in his voice anymore.  
  
He looked at himself in the mirror for a few seconds. He was wearing a bright pink summer dress, with white lace lining the waist. "I am trapped in a strange cell. What did I do to deserve being imprisoned in a woman's body?" He whispered.  
  
He looked at his chest. He gently put his hand on it and frowned. "It's small." He mumbled.  
  
"What's small, Kazu-chan?" Ginji said, coming out of nowhere.  
  
Kazuki, barely escaping a serious heart attack, saw Ginji peeking under the dressing room door. Kazuki felt himself shrink from embarrassment.  
  
He had to make something up to answer Ginji's question. "Er...Um... The thing is that... you see... this dress! Yeah, this dress is small." He said tensely, his face crimson red, dripping with sweat.  
  
"It seems okay to me, Kazu-chan. That's what women wear." Ginji replied reassuringly. "Now, come out. We are all waiting."
>>> 
>>> Kazuki sighed. He turned the knob of the dressing room door, and finally revealed himself to Ban, Hevn, and Ginji.
>>> 
>>> Ban and Hevn stared. They looked scared. It was like they saw a ghost, or worse...Michael Jackson. Ginji,didn't really care; being innocent as he is.
>>> 
>>> It was silent for about a minute. Nobody spoke until Hevn broke the silence.
>>> 
>>> "He needs boobs." She said.
>>> 
>>> "Boobs?!" Kazuki argued.
>>> 
>>> "We will get you a bra."
>>> 
>>> "A bra?!"
>>> 
>>> "And shoes, while we're at it."
>>> 
>>> "I hate this." Kazuki muttered.
>>> 
>>> "Then, you can begin your job."
>>> 
>>> After a few hours, they made Kazuki looking more like a woman, than some women! He looked like the winner of a beauty pageant!
>>> 
>>> A/N: And if you're asking about the "boobs" issue, I'll tell you how they resolved the problem. They put a bra on Kazuki (not too big, not too small) and filled it up with a whole bunch of whipped cream. Ban thought of the idea, ofcourse.
>>> 
>>> Soon enough, they were ready for business. Hevn gave the directions to the house and said "Remember, no fooling around. You're a married couple trying to tighten their bond. Try not to screw up, okay?"
>>> 
>>> "You worry too much, Ban snorted. Then he stepped on the pedal and they left.
>>> 
>>> * * *
>>> 
>>> How was that? Bad? Good? Please review!!! I can't wait to know what you guys think!
>>> 
>>> Thanks again to those who reviewed, especially to Verpecula.


End file.
